


Lifelines

by Nephalem67



Series: War of Hearts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Assassin Castiel (Supernatural), Dean is a dick, Dictator Dean Winchester, F/M, King Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Dean, Pregnant Castiel, Smut, Vampire Dean, Vampire Dean Winchester, Werewolf Sam, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Witch Castiel, Witch Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem67/pseuds/Nephalem67
Summary: Castiel looked up at the man in front of him. The man cupped his face."You shall bear my child for that is your thing to do and it must be a boy. After you gave birth to my child, you are free to go. Until then, you are here and will be stuck with me." The man left him as he signaled the guards to drag the poor man with them, inside the castle.Castiel should have not underestimate John Winchester's son. He should have not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am here to remind you that this story of mine will be dark. If you don't want something dark, please don't continue to read. No one is forcing you. This will also contain angst like a lot of angst. 
> 
> Advance sorry for the grammatical errors, wrong spellings, etc.

It was dark and quiet and hot and adhesive. The beautiful and calm sky was now angry. Rain drops bug and round and when it fall, it create a loud sound. The loud and angry thunder lighting the dark sky above and also frightening children by it's loud, booming sound. "Don't worry, my son. It will be fine. They will send help. We will be safe." 

'Being safe' was only a wish. You cannot be safe at a time like this. When the village is being watched by unknown creatures. People living inside the village locked their doors, windows, and anything anyone can pass through, securing their areas. "Mother I--" The boy's mother held her son's hand. "Don't worry, Castiel. We will be safe. You will be safe. Have faith, my child."

_Faith..._

It's hard to have faith at a time like this. They are all lacking faith now. 

"But what if he is right? What if we will all die? He is already right at the first part of his prophecy. Six days ago, he said that this village will be under attack and here we are. We are hiding for our lives, hoping that no one would dare to violently enter our's or someone else's land and kill us or it's owner. It is not possible and anytime, it can happen." Castiel said.

"Castiel, stop saying that. It won't help us. " His mother stopped him.

A loud crashing sound was heard that shook their emotions.

_Someone had finally breached in..._

"Please have mercy! My son, he has this unidentified illness. Kill me but spare his life." The man begged but the intruders didn't seemed to hear or undestand him for they heard a disgusting sound of flesh against something. "No!"

"Hide Castiel!" Castiel's eyes widened. "No... I will not leave you. Not like this. Not now. Not ever!" He hugged his mother and cried. She pulled away slightly and look at her son's blue eyes. "Always remember to have faith, treasure every moment with the one you like or love. Never give up because if you did, you're a loser." She silently laughs. "Always remember that I love you and will always love you. Now, go hide!"

Castiel ran and hid underground, that his mother said was built for a set of circumstances like this, they will have a place to hide. He bites his hand to prevent himself from creating any noise. He close his eyes and breath deeply.

Just as Castiel started to eventually calm himself, the door broke noisily. A symbol that the intruders have come to end them. "Who are you?!" He shut his eyes close, hoping that they will let his mother's impolite tone pass. We are the warriors sent by King John Winchester of the kingdom Kansas, also known as Lawrence." _King John Winchester_

"What do you want?"

The said warriors raise their eyebrows. "We are sent to guard you all sinful creatures who call yourselves 'humans' and assure that you will do no harm to our kind anymore. We want justice for all our brothers and sisters that were killed for something diverting! All we want is peace but you seemed to unable to hear us. You continue to breach and kill! Yet, you call us beasts, monsters, sinful and heartless creatures. Have you looked at your own selves? Have you counted all sins you did and will do? No! Because all you care are salary and yourselves!"

A deafening silence covered the room for it was true. All they said was true.

Castiel wanted to scream but he does not want to make anything worse that it already is.

"Anything left to say?"

"Spare my son's life."

The door opened that made Castiel gasp. "No! Please!" He begged but the man, who he assumed, is one of the warriors continued to walk closer to him. The man pulls out a flower and force him to breath on it then everything went black.

                           

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 

Castiel opened his eyes, bright light welcoming him. He shut his eyes again and open them slightly, getting used of the blinding light. He stand and look around.

"Finally"

Castiel flinched, turning around to meet the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" He asked the woman before him. "I am Naomi and the one that saved you from those filthy creatures."

_"We are sent by King John Winchester."_

_"The kingdom Lawrence."_

_"Hide!"_

_"Filthy creatures!"_

Castiel screamed, covering his ears, hoping that the voices would stop but it's the opposite. He felt like he couldn't breath. 

"Castiel! Castiel. Breath."

The voices stopped as Naomi held him. "Breath." She repeated. Castiel breath deeply. Once he is again calm, Naomi started to talk again. "So Castiel Milton?" He nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you but I wish it had been under a different circumstance." Naomi took a glass, filling it with water then gave it to Castiel who eagerly drank it. "We arrived just in time your mother was killed and we found you outside the woods with a Mongola. We managed to kill them but one managed to escape. I expect their assault will be next week, month, year, or whenever it is. They won't stop until they got their revenge." Castiel is not listening. He tried to but it's like he forgot to understand anything. Everything is now new and strange.

Nervously, Castiel stand. "I thank you for helping me and for giving me clothes." He looks down his shirt which is too large for him. "But I have to leave." He grabbed a bread in the table and was about to leave when he felt a hand holding his shoulder, preventing him from leaving. 

"And what? Breach in their land?! Kill the one who murdered your mother?! Kill the King and his son?! Kill the dictator who has more powerful than what you think?! He has eyes everywhere, Castiel! He can control anyone he would like to! And people your age? They could smite you without breaking a sweat then you will die without a reason! You little foolish creature! I thought you are smarter than this." Naomi exclaimed. 

"Mother may forgive me for not showing respect but, who are you? Why are you telling me what to do and what not to do? Are you my mother? And don't act like you knew what it feels like losing someone you love!" Tears poured down Castiel's face. 

Naomi' patience ran out. She grabbed Castiel's wrist and pulled him with her. She opened the door and they were met by people talking, sharpening their knives, and retreating their weapons. They seemed to have strong reflexes because all eyes were on the the second they got in. "Naomi? Naomi, you are hurting him!" Naomi instead, walk faster forcing Castiel with her.

They ended up in a garden. Naomi continued to pull him and stopped only when they are in front of a sement with something carved on it. "You think I don't know what it feels like to lose someone? There! Deep down is where my son is buried. He was killed by a monster just like your mother! He was killed! So don't you dare tell me I don't know what it feels like!" A single tear escaped her eyes.

Castiel was not making any movements. Embarrassed by his outburst. "Now, tell me what you want." Naomi said. He looks up at her. "Tell me what you want!"

"I want justice for my mother's death." Castiel whispered. "You're talking like a mouse. What did you say?"

"I want justice for my mother's death." He said, loud enough for anyone to hear. But Naomi seemed not satisfied. "You must be a mouse for I can't hear anything you are saying. What did you say?" She looked directly at Castiel's eyes. 

"I want justice for my mother's death!" He screamed as loud as he can as tears continue to pour down.

"Then we have a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn my brain for it can not leave me alone.
> 
> Again, you have been warned. If you don't like angst then don't read because no one is forcing you.


End file.
